Sunlight After Storm
by ILoveYouWithAllIHave
Summary: It's set after Breaking Dawn. Based on Edward's, Bella's, and Renesmee's life as a family. Way better than the summary. Please give it a try. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIST STORY ON FANFICTION. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

Edward's POV

It's been a year since Bella became a vampire and our beautiful daughter, Renesmee, was born.

Renesmee looks like she is three instead of one. Carlisle said that she won't continue growing. Everyone in our family was happy about the news. Jacob wasn't mad when we told him about the news but he wasn't very happy either.

Renesmee is really smart for her age and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter. She loves to read and write. She loves drawing with Esme and she's actually gotten really good at it. She loves music, even asked me to teach her how to play the piano.

I heard the wheels of a car turn into our drive way. It must be Bella. She went to the grocery store with Renesmee. Renesmee has never gone to the grocery store before so she had been really excited. Since Renesmee would grow so fast we didn't want anyone to notice so we didn't take her out so much, but since she has stopped growing we take her everywhere.

I could hear, in her thoughts, how excited she was when they got closer to the house. Renesmee jumped out of the car the second Bella parked it and ran towards me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled as she ran to where I was. I bent down and held my arms open. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her little arms around my neck.

"Hi princess. How was it? Did you have fun?" I asked her.

"It was good, and I had lots of fun. Mommy said that from now on when she goes I can go with her." she answered.

"That's great honey." Bella walked up to us.

"Hello love." I greeted Bella giving her a kiss. Renesmee wrapped her arms around both our necks and pushed us closer to each other while we kissed. Bella and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You are a real piece of work." Bella said to Renesmee.

"Yes, yes I am mommy." She answered.

"Here give me the bags love." I said to Bella extending my arm.

"No, I can take them," she said.

"I didn't ask you Bella. Give me the bags." I retorted, giving her a stern look.

"Fine," she handed me the bags trying not to smile.

"You are so bossy at times Edward." She said to me.

"You still love me though, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course I do." She responded with a sweet smile on her face. We walked in and I set Renesmee on the couch. Bella and I went to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

"Baby girl it's time for your nap," Bella said to our daughter when we were done in the kitchen.

"But mommy I'm not tired." Renesmee whined crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"I didn't ask you if you were tired or not Renesmee. I said it's time for your nap," Bella replied.

"Daddy tell mommy not to make me take a nap please." Renesmee pleaded, looking at me.

"I'm sorry honey, but if mommy said it's time for your nap, then it's time for your nap. I can't do anything about that." I answered her.

"If you take your nap right now you can stay up late tonight, and daddy you and I can do whatever you want to do." Bella tempted, trying to make a deal with Renesmee.

"Okay mommy," sighed Renesmee.

"Good, come on sweetheart, lets get you to bed," Bella said taking Renesmee in her arms. Bella took our daughter to her room and after a couple of minutes she walked into the living room again and sat next to me on the couch."She fell asleep while I was getting her pajamas," Bella's laughed as she snuggled closer to me.

"She's a handful," I replied hugging her tighter and closer to me. Bella turned around to look at me. I took the opportunity to kiss her passionately. My hands shifted to her waist and neck as she began to kiss me back. I laid her down and hovered over her, kissing from her neck down to her shoulder. I stopped to look at her.

"Do you want to go to our room?" I asked because she seemed to be enjoying it.

"I don't know," she hesitated.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked confused. It's moments like this that really make me hate the fact that I can't read Bella's mind.

"It's just that I don't want Renesmee to wake up while we're..." she didn't have to finish her sentence for me to understand what she meant.

"Well she won't find us doing anything. I'll know whe n she's waking up," I assured her.

"Well in that case lets- woah!" I picked her up before she could finish that sentence. When we got into the room I threw Bella on the bed. Half-an-hour later Bella and I decided to go make something for when Renesmee woke up. We had just finished with the food when our daughter walked into the living room rubbing an eye with one hand and holding her favorite blanket and teddy bear with the other.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy," she said as she sat in the space between me an Bella on the couch.

"Hey baby. How was your nap?" Bella asked.

"It was good," Renesmee answered.

"So since we are staying up late, whatdo my two favorite girls in the world want to do?" I asked.

"Movie night!" they both sang out at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I love nights like this. Where we can just sit together as a family and watch a movie.

"So, what are we going to watch?" Edward asked.

"Can we please watch High School Musical?" Renesmee asked sweetly.

"Of course we can baby girl," I answered her.

"Yay!" She yelled as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"Do you want something to eat sweetie?" I questioned.

"Yes please mommy." I went into the kitchen and and served her a piece of chicken, half of a roll, and some mashed potatoes.

"Where are you going to eat?" I asked.

" Can I eat here please?" she asked pointing at the coffee table in front of her.

"Sure," I told her as Edward put some pillows on the ground for us to sit on. We all sat on the ground watching the movie while Renesmee ate. A couple of minutes after the movie started Alice walked in.

"May I ask what you are doing here Alice?" Edward wondered as he paused the movie.

"Well I saw that you guys were having a movie night and wanted to join." Alice replied.

"Well Alice this was kind of supposed to be just us three," Edward hesitated.

"Oh. Then I guess I'll be on my way," Alice responded.

"We're going to the house once the movie finishes. We need to get the car because we are going out for ice cream. You can join us if you want to." Edward said as she made her way to the door.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us before?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, really, and I didn't say anything before because I wanted it to be a surprise," Edward confessed.

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you daddy!" Renesmee yelled while jumping onto Edward's lap. Edward replied by hugging her tight and kissing her cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you at the house then," Alice said as she walked out.

"Let's finish the movie then," Edward suggested. After the movie ended we made our way to the main house at a slow pace.

"So honey, do you know what flavor of ice cream you're going to get?" I asked Renesmee.

"I think I want chocolate. Or maybe vanilla. Or strawberry. Oh I know chocolate peanut butter," she replied.

"If you can't choose one why don't you just get get a little bit of all of them?" Edward asked.

"I don't think so!" I exclaimed as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Why not love?" I could tell he was confused.

"Because I say she can't have all of them."

"Mommy please!" Renesmee whined.

"Renesmee I said no," I said strictly.

"Why not?" Edward and Renesmee asked at the same time.

"Because I say so, and because it's way too much sugar."

"It's not that much sugar mommy," Renesmee protested.

"Mommy is right honey, it is way to much sugar," Edward's said, siding with me. I'm not sure if he was siding with me because he knew I was right, or because he didn't want me to get mad if he didn't support me on this.

"Okay, I guess I'll have the chocolate peanut butter." Renesmee sighed. When we got to the main house Alice was on the porch with Jasper waiting for us.

"Can Jasper come with us also?" Alice asked.

"Of course he can. The more the merrier." Edward responded.

When we got to the ice cream shop we all got our ice cream, even though Renesmee was the only one that was actually going to eat hers, and sat down at a free table by the door. We all sat in silence watching Renesmee eat her ice cream.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?" Renesmee asked a couple of minutes later.

"Of course you can honey," Edward said. I hadn't noticed when or where Alice and Jasper had wandered off to, but when I turned to look at them they weren't there anymore.

"How did you and mommy meet?" Edward turned to look at me and smiled when she asked.

"Well baby girl we met in school. Your mommy had moved to Forks to live with grandpa Charlie which meant she had to go to Forks High School, the school I was going to. Mommy and I were partners in physics. I didn't like mommy very much at the beginning-"

"Why not?" She interrupted him. I could hear the shock in her voice.

"Because the smell of her blood was very strong to me and because I couldn't read her mind. It was really weird for me not to be able to do that. I kept away from her for a while so I wouldn't hurt, but then I decided to start talking to her so I could learn more about who she was. A couple days after we became friends, I knew I was completely in love with her, and that she was the person I wanted to spend all of eternity with," he finished turning to me giving me his crooked smile.


End file.
